Flexographic plates and negatives are drilled with linear arrays of holes that can fit a standard pin bar used for mounting the plates on cylinders. The holes also serve to position a negative over a plate, while the plate is being imaged. For the drills that have been devised for drilling such hole arrays, it has been inconvenient to position a work piece accurately under the drill array, to select from the array the drills to be used, to remove slugs from the drill bits, and to sharpen and replace drill bits. Also, prior art drills for flexographic purposes have been very expensive.
I have devised a drill for flexographic plates and negatives that is much more convenient to use, while also being much less expensive. My drill conveniently positions negatives under the drill array, makes drill selection fast and simple, automatically removes slugs from drill bits, and allows quick and easy replacement and sharpening of drill bits. It safely, quickly, and reliably performs every operation desired and does this at a price less than half of what previous flexographic drills have cost.